Bunny Tales
by Neko Joker
Summary: Formally "Curiosity Embarrassed the Bunny" but I decided to add more to it. It's going to be some random stories about Bugs and Lola.
1. Curiousity Embarassed the Bunny

This my first drabble. I am a big fan of Looney Tunes and Tiny Toon Adventures. It's just an idea that popped into my head one day. I would like to thank my sister Nintendocat for beta'ing this. Trust me, you didn't want to read the original version.

Disclaimer: Looney Tunes and Tiny Toon Adventures are property of Warner Bros. I do not own them nor do I claim to.

* * *

It was bright and sunny Friday afternoon at Acme Looniversity. The time was 3:45 so all of the students had left for the day. The only ones left in the school were the teachers getting ready to call it a day.

After putting the basketballs back on the rack, Lola grabbed her gym bag, locked the door to her office in the gym and headed for the principal's office. Melissa was putting files away and straightening things up at the front desk. In the middle of her filing, she looked up to see Lola walking in.

"Hey Lola, what brings you here?"

"Going out with Bugs tonight," Lola sat her bag on the ground and looked over at the door that said Principal on it, "Is he in his office?"

"Not at the moment. He had to go get some test papers he left in his classroom," Melissa pointed over at the door. "You can wait in his office if you want."

"Ok, thanks Melissa."

Lola walked into his office and closed the door. After waiting a few minutes, she got bored and decided to take a look around. She looked at the posters framed on wall. One of them was a poster for 'Hair Raising Hare'. She laughed a little to herself remembering the cartoon where Bugs was being chased by a big hairy monster with sneakers named Gossamer.

She then looked over and saw the big office chair behind his desk. "Gee Bugs, did ya get a big enough chair for your office?" she asked sarcastically to herself. Sitting down in the chair, she looked across the room with an evil look on her face. "At last we meet, Mister Bond."

Lola then looked over at the left drawer of his desk. "Hmm, I wonder he keeps in here?" She reaches for the drawer, but stopped. "I better not. He might have something personal in there."

Suddenly, in a small black puff of smoke on Lola left shoulder, a little version of her appeared. She was wearing clothes just like Lola's but in a red color. She was also wearing some devil horns and carried a pitch fork.

"What are you waiting for? He might be hiding something from you in there!" Lola looked at her and then back to the drawer. "Besides, one little peek won't hurt," The little devil said with a smile.

Lola then looked to her right and seeing nothing, looked back at the evil Lola. "Shouldn't this cliché have a little angel version of me here trying to talk me out of doing this?"

"Yeah, but she's on break." She then grabbed Lola's ear and pointed to the drawer. "Now come on that drawer isn't gonna open its self!"

"Ok, Ok! Now let go of my ear!" The little devil did as told and disappeared. Lola grabbed the handle and pulled it open to find… carrots!

"Ooh, scandalous," she said in a sarcastic tone as she closed the drawer back in place. She then looked over to the right drawer. "Might as well look in there too." Pulling the drawer open she looked inside to find a book with a red cover.

After pulling it out, she closed the drawer and examined the book title. "Let's see, 'How to multiply'. Hmm, I guess I'll read this until Bugs gets back." She opens the book and starts to read. After a few seconds of reading, her eyes suddenly widened in shock. She quickly closed the book as a blush appeared across her face. Hearing the office door close, she looked up to see Bugs had just walked in.

"Sorry to keep ya waiting, Lola, ready to go to the…," Bugs stopped as he saw Lola holding the book from his desk. He then noticed the blush on her face and a smile crept across his face as he looked at her.

"Thought it was a math book, didn't ya?"

* * *

A/N

Admit it' you would totally do that with the chair if you had the chance.

I hope you liked it. Please review, con. crit is ok but no flames please.


	2. Movie Night

Disclaimer: Looney Tunes and Tiny Toon Adventures are property of Warner Bros. I do not own them nor do I claim to.

* * *

"How about we catch a movie?" Lola asked Bugs as they walked down the street.

"Sounds good to me," Bugs answered.

As they reached the theater, they looked at the posters to see what movies were playing. "So which movie should we watch, Bugs?"

"How 'bout M. Night Shamwow's new one, 'Plot Twist'? I hear his movies are pretty popular."

"Nah! His new movies have never been as good as his first film," She said shaking her head. "We could go see the new Twitlight film."

"That movie based off those books everyone's going crazy over? What's it about anyway?"

"Oh well, a girl named Maria moves to an isolated town where she meets and falls for a guy named Franky. They date for awhile but Franky's father doesn't want her to be with Franky…"

Bugs rolled his eyes, "Sounds like every other chick flick."

"…Because he's actually a monster that his Father, Dr. Frankenstein, made from corpses in order to study how to become immortal."

"Yeah, same ole, same…," actually paying attention to what she had said, his face took on a stricken expression, "wait, what?"

Lola nodded but otherwise didn't seemed phased by the concept. "Yeah, and to make matters worse Seth, a foreign exchange student comes to town and tries to make her fall in love with him. But it turns out that he's actually a 3000 year old mummy from," she was cut off by Bugs placing a finger on her mouth.

"I've heard enough to know that I do not want to see this film," he said in a firm, decisive tone.

With a laugh Lola pushes his hand away," I'm just kidding Bugs."

"Ok, so what is the plot really about?" Bugs asked.

"No that really is the plot; I was just kidding about wanting to see it."

"Ok anyway, how 'bout that new 3D movie?" Bugs asked pointing to the poster.

The poster shows a man wearing 3D glasses about to get a index finger to poke him in the eye.

Eye poke in 3D

Lola gave Bugs an unsure look. "I don't know. I got a bad feeling about this movie."

"Yeah I know what you mean, the tag line says you won't believe your eyes… until one is gone."

"Ow! Why don't we see Daffy's new film?" Lola suggested.

The poster showed Daffy dressed in his Batduck costume trying to look all fierce and brave, above him an anvil falling towards him with the words "Y SO SIRIUS?" Spray painted on the side.

"The Duck Knight? Sure I could go for a few laughs." He said with a smile.

After the two paid for their tickets, they entered into the lobby and looked around.

"Let's see our movie will be in theater 5," Bugs looked over at the doors with numbers, and finally spotted the door down the hall. "There it is, we have a few minutes before it starts." Bugs said as he looked at his watch.

"I'm gonna go use the restroom before the movie starts."

"Ok, I'll go get some snacks at the snack bar and meet you back here."

Bugs walked over to snack bar where an enthusiastic employee was standing and began to order.

"Hi I'll have…"

"Welcome to the snack bar, sir. We have popcorn, soft pretzels, nachos, french fries, candy, tacos, fried chicken, pizza, mozzarella sticks, lobster bisque, fillet mignon, and suckling pig," Bugs just stood there in overwhelmed by all they had. "What can I get for you today?" the man asked with a smile.

Bugs stared at him for a second before snapping back to reality "Can…I just get a small popcorn and two Acme colas?"

The man's smile quickly fell and he sighed before he turned to the soda dispenser and filled two cups with soda." Man, all everybody gets is popcorn! Never a taco or some lobster. Just popcorn! What's so great about stupid popped corn!" He sat the two cups down on the counter and walked over to the popcorn machine and picked up a huge bucket.

"Whoa! Wait a second, Doc. I said small popcorn!"

The man looked at Bugs with a confused look on his face. "This is a small."

Bugs just shook his head in disbelief. "On second thought, I'll just get two sodas and nothing else."

After paying for the sodas, Bugs walked back to meet up with Lola.

"Yoo Hoo! Mr. Bunny!"

Bugs looked over to see to see who was calling out to him. It was a young female rabbit with long red hair and light brown fur wearing a t-shirt with his face on it.

"Oh no! A fan girl. If I just keep walking and not look back, maybe she'll go…"

Before Bugs could get away the rabbit grabbed his arm." Hi, Mr. Bunny, my name is Rebecca Rabbit and I'm one your biggest fans!"

"Really? I would have never guessed," he said in a sarcastic but polite tone.

"I've seen all your cartoons like a million times. It is such an honor to meet you in person!"

"Is that so? I'm glad I made your day. Well I'm gonna go now…," before Bugs could get away Rebecca grabbed his arm.

"So, what movie are you going to watch?" Rebecca asked ignoring the fact he was trying to get away from her.

"I'm going to see the duck knight with my girlfriend, Lola," Bugs said hoping she would take a hint.

"Lola?" Rebecca thought about the name for a minute, "Oh yeah that one girl from Space Jam."

"Yeah, well I have to find her so we can…," much to his dismay, Rebecca stayed firmly attached to his arm.

"How about you forget her and we can go see another movie together?" Rebecca asked in a seductive tone.

Bugs finally pulled his arm away from her and tried to walk away again" Gotta go now!" But once again Rebecca grabbed him.

At this time Lola came out of the restroom shaking her hands.

"Stupid air hand dryer, it can never your hands dry." Lola looked across the lobby and saw some red headed rabbit hitting on Bugs and he was obviously trying to get away from her. "What the…"

Suddenly in a puff of black smoke on Lola's left shoulder a little devil version of her appeared.

"That floozy has got some nerve hitting on your boyfriend! You need get over there and give her a piece of your mind!" The little devil said in an angry tone.

Lola nodded in agreement and started to walk over to there when suddenly in a puff of white smoke, a little angel version of her appeared. Like the devil version, she looked just like Lola but with a halo above her head and wings on her back and she was wearing a white gown and glasses.

The angel pushed her glasses up with her index finger and spoke, "Now wait a second, Lola, let's think about this for a second and…"

"Oh, look who's back from break!" Lola interrupted her in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up!" The angel pointed over to the devil. "She wasn't supposed to do that while I was on break!"

The devil smiled and checked her nails, "I'm a devil. Did you really think I'm gonna follow the rules?"

"Anyway like I was saying, we really shouldn't jump to conclusions. She could just be a fan trying to get an autograph."

The three looked back over to Bugs. Rebecca was tickling his chin with her fingers while batting her long lashes, both moves making Bugs blush and once more attempt to get away from her.

"That's a funny way to ask for an autograph" The little devil said crossing her arms looking over to the angel. Lola, who was getting angrier by the second, silently agreed.

"Ok I admit that does look bad, but she might not be unaware that what she's doing is inappropriate," The angel explained.

The three looked over at them again. Now Rebecca was trying to give Bugs a kiss and Bugs was trying to push her off of him.

The angel noticed that Lola was now fuming. "Ok I know what you're thinking Lola, but lets try and stay calm about this and …erk!" The angel was cut by Lola grabbing her. "Wait! Wha, what you doing?"

Lola then threw the little angel like a baseball towards Rebecca.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The angel screamed in terror.

Across the lobby Bugs was still trying to get away from Rebecca. "Let go of me! I gotta go find Lola!"

"Come on, just one kiss won't hurt anyone," She said as she leaned in to kiss him when the little angel hit her in the head at full force. "OOF!" Both Rebecca and the angel said in unison.

Bugs just stood there looking down at the rabbit and small angel rabbit lying on the ground. Rebecca was unconscious, and the angel was in a daze.

"Ohh, look at the pretty stars!" she said before she disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

Back over by the restroom doors Lola smiled at her handy work.

"Great shot! You go, girl!" the little devil said before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

Lola then walked over to Bugs, who was still trying to figure out what just happened.

"Bugs, there you are! Come on, let's go before the movie starts!" She said grabbing his arm.

"Wait! Did you just knock her out with a small angel that looked like you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now let's go," She said with a smile on her face as she led the still confused Bugs to the movie.

* * *

A/N

Did I mention I don't like twilight...I don't like twilight. Sorry twilight fans, please don't take offense.

Please review, con. crit is ok but no flames please.


	3. Yoga to be kiddin' me

A/N: long time no see,I have to be honest...it was not easy coming up with a title with the word "Yoga". If any can think of a better title, please tell me.

* * *

"Lola, why are we doing this again?"

"Because I said I was going to my yoga class and you said you would join me."

"No not that, I mean why are we sitting Indian style?" Bugs asked pointing to his legs.

"It's actually called the Lotus position, it's what you do when you mediate. This posture applies pressure to the lower spine which causes relaxation."

"Are you sure? Cause I don't really feel relaxed. I feel like I'm becoming a pretzel."

"Just give it a minute, you'll relax sooner or later."

"Ok, but why do you take yoga for basketball?" Bugs asked still trying to make sense to all this.

"Because yoga helps enabling you to develop balance, strength, and flexibility."

"Flexibility huh? That might explain why your so flexible when we…" Bugs sentence was cut off by Lola's hand firmly covered his mouth.

"SHH!" Lola said glaring that him with a blush on her face. A few of the other students in the class giggled at this. Lola then removed her hand his mouth.

"Heh, sorry." Bugs apologized.

The instructor then entered the room. He was elderly man in a red robe with long white hair and a beard.

"Wow, I didn't know Santa Claus did yoga."

Some of student's started to laugh again.

"Bugs you're gonna get us in trouble." Lola said while trying not to laugh.

"All right class is everybody ready to start?" The Instructor asked as he to sat in the Lotus position.

"I think my foot fell asleep." Bugs said looking at his left foot.

The instructor looked over at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok then," The instructor said in a unamused tone. "Everybody breathe in…," The instructor demonstrated and everyone followed.

A few seconds passed before the eerie silence in the room started to bother Bugs.

"…And breathe out." and everyone breathed out all at once.

"Sheesh, it's like a Jedi mind trick or something?" Bugs said a little weirded out by all this.

They all sat there in silence for almost a minute. Bugs looked around the room once again bothered by the silence. He was about to say something when suddenly.

"Ohm" Chanted the instructor.

"Ohm" Everyone in the room chanted.

The instructor looked over at Bugs, waiting for him to chant along with them.

"Oh, uh…ohm, ohm, what a loon I am, ohm."

"Ahem!" the instructor glared at him.

"What? One of student's does this. Right, Lola. Isn't that Shirley does all the time?" He waited for Lola to answer but she just ignored him.

After chanting for a few more minutes, Everything went silent again.

'_Oh great, now what's gonna happen?_' Bugs thought to himself.

"I am one with the flower, I am one with the tiny grain of sand." The instructor said suddenly.

"Oh brother no he's not, this guy's a douche!" Bugs said sick of all this.

"Bugs!" Lola gave him a shocked look.

The instructor looked over at him. "I sense negativity."

Bugs look over at him and smiled. "I sense doucheocity ."

"Rabbit! Keep this up and I'll have to ask you to leave." the instructor said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Ok, Doc, you don't have to get angry."

"I do not get angry. My mind is at peace."

Bugs smirked at the instructor's obvious denial. "Are you sure? You kinda look angry."

"Yes I am sure. I do not get angry."

"I'm just saying your face is starting to look a little red, Doc." Bugs said as he pulled out a carrot.

Everyone in the room was starting to laugh a little.

"No I am not angry and your not allowed to have food in here!" The instructor said a little louder.

"Does that vain on your forehead throb like that when your not angry."

The instructor jumped up off the floor and glared down at Bugs.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I DO NOT GET ANGRY! MY MIND IS AT PEACE!"

"If you say so, Doc," Bugs said as he took a bite of his carrot.

Everyone in the room bust out laughing. The instructor realized what he had done.

"That does it! Get out of here and don't come back!" He said as he pointed to the door.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Bugs said as he strolled out the door.

The instructor looked over to Lola and saw she was still laughing.

"You too!" The instructor pointed at her.

"What? But I didn't do anything!"

"I don't care! From this day on, rabbits are banned from this class."

Lola stood up and rolled her yoga mat up.

"Wow, Bugs was right…"

"Huh? About what?"

"…You are a douche." She smiled and ran out the door.

"GRR!" The instructor jumped up and down and anger. " Class dismissed! I need a aspirin!" He said as he exited the class room holding his head in pain.


End file.
